fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable: Retold Chapter 15
The Prophets of the Fire Heart "What a nice day" Ace said as the three walked down a trial in Oakvale to Memorial Garden. "How was your date last night?" Zane asked. "OH! Man she is a beast!" Ace smirked. "Can't you ever settled for one?" Leo asked. "What about you huh? You been seeing that nice Will user woman for a while" Ace said. "Her name is Zoey and she make good wife material" Leo shrugged. "Oh? Leo think of settling down?" Ace smirked. "Haven't you? We saved Albion, were true heroes and were at that age where we should settle down. I would very much like to start a family" Leo smiled. "Boo! Leo wants the shackles of a domestic house husband" Ace said. "I'm not saying I will stop being a hero all at once but haven't you ever thought about it?" Leo asked. "I do a lot" Zane said. "Really?" Ace said. "Yeah I keep in contact with Theresa but I've been thinking it be nice to find a nice girl, settle down and raise a family like the one I had once as a kid" Zane said. "Come on man were your bros!" Ace said putting his arm around Zane. "Yeah but..." Zane said before they looked to see a statue of Scarlet Robe with her axe and next to her his father Brom wielding a hammer as Zane fell to his knees in front of the statue as Sparky whimpered sat next to Zane. "Oh Zane what happened was not your fault" Leo said touching Zane shoulder. "Yeah man! Don't blame yourself" Ace said. "I know" Zane said. "Hero I'm sorry to disturbed you but we've received a message from Scythe, one of our oldest heroes. He left the Guild for the Northern wastes long ago but now...perhaps it be best if you came to the boasting platform outside the Guild and see it for yourself" the Guild Master spoke. "Scythe?" Ace said. "I only saw him once and he's well not alive" Zane said getting up from the ground. "What's that mean?" Leo asked. "He's literally a walking skeleton with skin on his body somehow" Zane said. "Better get to it then" Leo said pulling out the seal he received after the fight with Jack. "Yeah these things come in handy!" Ace said pulling out his own seal as the three teleported to the Guild and exit the doors to the boasting platform where Scythe stood on it and Briar Rose stood at the bottom with other hero members of the Guild. "...Many have died...I believe these creatures are know as Summoners...so my mission here has failed...I will attempt to stop their passage to the mainland...but I require assistance...the strongest among you and open the primal Demon Door close to his podium it holds the Fire Heart...only the chosen one will gain audience with the Prophets...use the Heart to call the ship of the Drowned. Hurry before all is lost" Scythe said as his figure was hit and vanished and a suit of armor with a skull head appeared and growled. "Scythe! Scythe! We've lost him! Skorm! The Demon Door awoke this morning but none of us could get through it says were 'not worthy' ." Briar Rose growled. "It's up to you Hero, you three defeated Jack single handedly, if it will not open for any of you..." Weaver said. "The man got a point. I'll stick to my specialty and hit the books. We need to know what these Summoners are. Good Luck" Briar Rose said heading inside. "So the Demon Door hold this Fire Heart?" Ace said as they looked to the Demon Door away from them. "Let's see if one of us is worthy" Leo said as they approached. "One of you bares the mask of Jack of Blades. The Prophets had foreseen of such a legend among heroes. The rise of the Summoners in the Northern Wastes marks the arrival of a new threat to all things living. We have long dreaded this ported. Behind my walls lies the Fire Heart. There you will speak to the Prophets who watch over it. You may enter now but beware the beating of the heart. It has burned many before you" the Demon said before opening up. "Oh my god..." Ace said as they entered and found a room with a strange panel on the ground with 16 lit squares with eight lit with blue moon symbols and ten lit with orange sun symbols and five men standing in massive blue gems. "We are the Prophets of the Fire Heart." "It was your destiny to see us out, Hero. The beast arises in the frozen North. Only he who claims the Heart can stop it." "It's mystical powers will guide you across the sea. There you must face a force of evil not even death can silence its fury." "Oh for crying out loud! Just tell him to get it out of here!" "Yes, yes we were coming to that! To obtain the Fire Heart you must solve the Mystery of Day and Night" he said. "And we'll finally be free!" "Witness the bored before you. Each time your turn all the moons into suns you will release one of us from our perpetual prison but filled the bored with moons and one of us will perish and the Fire Heart will never be yours!" "What? I thought you said he'd get it even if he gets us all killed, I heard you!" "Quiet, you imbecile!" "Look, it's very simple. Solve the damn puzzle, you get the hear, we get out of this hole. Everyone happy. Alight?" "So either way we get the Fire Heart do let's get this puzzle solved" Zane said stepping onto the first moon. "Uh Zane I would hurry" Ace said seeing the Fire Heart above growing flames. "Okay" Zane said quickly turning moons into suns filling the board with suns. "Thank you, Hero. Use the Fire Heart wisely" a Prophet said as shit shard bean to sink into the floor and he vanished into a portal. "New puzzle" Leo said seeing the board change. "Let's see" Zane said working on the puzzle to suns as he set another prophet free. "Oh, what's happening? The light is so beautiful...mother, I'm coming!" one said vanishing as his shad went into the floor. "Okay new puzzle" Zane said working on the next puzzle. "Man with new puzzles that Fire Heart flames grow" Leo said. "Yes! Freedom! At last! In your face, eternal confinement!" another prophet said vanishing and creating a new puzzle with more moons than suns. "Oh!" Zane said working on the new puzzle. "The puzzles are getting tougher" Ace said. "And got it!" Zane said solving another puzzle. "I shall join my fellow Prophets now. Cheerio!" another said vanishing with a the gem sinking. "MAN THAT'S GETTING LOUD!" Leo yelled covering his ears as the Fire Heart above began to get louder. "HURRY ZANE!" Ace yelled covering his ears as Zane worked on the new puzzle while covering his own ears. "There!" "Hey, you're not too bad you know. I'll send you a postcard sometime" another said vanishing as the Fire Heart then came down from the roof and float away from Zane. "Man that's hot!" Ace said as Zane approached it as the fire died down into a circle object he took. "Got it!" Zane said as they left the Demon Door. "You have the Fire Heart?" Weaver asked. "Yes Guildmaster" Zane said holding up the object. "Excellent. I knew you'd be able to do it" Weaver said. "I bet those Prophets were a barrel of laughs too. You always get to do the fun stuff" Briar Rose said. "Actually they were really annoying" Ace said. "Find anything?" Leo asked. "Well, I've been looking into these Summoner creatures, and I'm starting to think throwing away the Sword of Aeons wasn't the best idea after all. These things are BAD. Too late to do anything now though. "Hmm perhaps not" Weaver said. "You know something that can help?" Zane asked. "Well, it's only an old legend but...for centuries there have been tales of a powerful weapon hidden in the Guild and imbedded with the essences of all Heroes buried there but the only one who's shown interest in it lately is Maze. He was obsessed with finding it. We know why now, of course. Perhaps you can find whatever he discovered in his old quarters but don't forget, it is vital that you place the Fire Heart in the Hook Coast lighthouse it's power will summon the ship to take you to the Northern Wastes. Good luck once, more hero" Weaver said heading inside with Briar. "Let's look for what Maze found there has to be a clue somewhere" Leo said as they headed to Maze old quarters.